1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the transfer of a synchronization signal in an optical communication system. The invention is intended particularly for optical Ethernet systems, which have no inherent mechanism for distributing a synchronization signal within the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many networks the distribution of an exact frequency reference is mandatory. This is the case, for example, in radio access networks where a synchronization signal needs to be delivered to the base stations. The traditional, synchronous transmission technologies like PDH or SDH/SONET include this feature.
Recently, due to advances in optical Ethernet technology, this well-established LAN technology has also been introduced into Metropolitan Area Networks (MAN) and Wide Area Networks (WAN). The main reasons for the extension of the Ethernet technology beyond the LANs are its cost-effectiveness, i.e. low cost combined with simplicity and speed, which makes it suitable for carrying data traffic.
However, Ethernet is an asynchronous technology which does not support the distribution of a synchronization signal between the nodes. Therefore, there is no specified way or mechanism in an Ethernet-based optical communication system for the distribution of a synchronization signal. The Ethernet nodes have been designed to operate in their own clock domains, i.e. the clocks of the nodes are not locked to any high precision master clock. Since an Ethernet network is asynchronous, the clock recovered in a node cannot be used as a synchronization signal, as is the case in synchronous networks. However, the distribution of a synchronization signal can be introduced into an optical Ethernet system if extra measures are taken. This is discussed briefly in the following.
The synchronization signal can be transported over the link in a copper Ethernet (e.g. 10Base-T or 100Base-T) using an extra line or line pair, such as a twisted pair cable. For reasons of cost, this method is not desirable when the physical medium is an optical fiber.
In the optical Ethernet, the transmitting clock of a node can be locked to an external high precision clock source acting as a master clock, whereby the synchronization signal can be transmitted over an optical link to a neighboring node. However, one drawback of this method is that it requires an additional channel for informing the receiving party about the validity of the master clock source. Due to failures, for example, the master clock source may not always be available. When this occurs, the transmitting clock starts to drift, and soon the frequency reference may no longer be acceptable. Therefore, information about the locking state, whether the transmitting clock is locked or not, has to be transmitted to adjacent nodes using higher layer protocols, such as Ethernet MAC control layer packets, in order to inform the receiving node when the frequency reference, i.e. the synchronization signal, is invalid.
The frequency synchronization can also be provided to each Ethernet node separately, using separate synchronization lines or the Global Positioning System (GPS), for example. It is also possible to provide each node with a precise clock source. However, these are expensive solutions. Furthermore, the GPS does not work properly indoors.
As indicated above, the introduction of a frequency reference distribution system in an optical Ethernet system is at present rather complicated and/or expensive, as the additional mechanisms needed are complex or require expensive additional components. This naturally detracts from the cost-effectiveness of an optical Ethernet system, which is otherwise good.